


Experiment Gone Wrong

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Fights, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29944386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: Jonathan Crane thought it was a great idea to use his lover Edward Nygma as a experiment for his fear toxin.Turns out to be the greatest mistake Jonathan has ever made.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Experiment Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of angst, so I wrote the angst, with my boys. :D
> 
> I wrote this all in a span of a few hours today, fyi.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading!! 💜✨

…

" _BASTARD!!!_ " Edward Nygma screeched at the top of his lungs, hitting his weapon that is his cane aimlessly in the dark room, trying to get a whack at Jonathan Crane. 

Jonathan was dodging Edward's attacks by ducking to the ground and getting back up to hide behind boxes they stored in the basement, doing his best to avoid blows to his body.

Edward is currently furious at Jonathan, and for a good reason too.

Not too long ago, while Edward was distracted in working on his recent project, Jonathan snuck up behind him, and before Edward had a chance to react, Jonathan had already injected fear toxin into his system. It didn't take long for the toxin to set in motion, and Edward was quickly reduced to a frightened soul shaking on the floor,

Pleading for his father to not punish him.

And while Edward was terrified to the core, Jonathan was silently observing him, enjoying this disturbing display with a sadistic grin on his face.

Jonathan Crane has used his toxins on anyone that had the misfortune to be victims of The Scarecrow: young adults, children, animals, the mentally-Ill, even friends and family. Edward Nygma, his lover, is no different from the rest.

And he doesn't feel the slightest guilt for any of it too. If the fear toxin left permanent scars on the minds of Gotham's children and mentally-ill, Jonathan would be proud of himself that he traumatized the young and corrupted minds. Sick thing is, he would do it again, and with a stronger dose of his orange concoction.

As the public likes to say, The Scarecrow is one sick sadistic bastard, and not the only one unfortunately.

In this case, however. Jonathan was waiting for the toxin to pass so he could ask Edward questions of his experience, but when it did, Edward was furious more than ever. Jonathan has had the pleasure to see Edward's destructive wrath before, but when Edward got his cane and stomped directly to him, that's when he knew he fucked up big time.

Which leads us to the present.

" _YOU HORRIBLE HORRIBLE-_ " Edward whacked the metal pillar. " _BASTARD!!!_ " Edward was still stumbling from the fear toxin that just escaped his system, but he maintained a posture that he couldn't fall over from, and that was good enough for now. At least until he gets his revenge on his boyfriend.

"Edward! Just calm down!!" Jonathan said while ducking into another tower of empty boxes to hide. "We can talk this out!" "Talk it out?! _TALK IT OUT?!?!_ " Edward swung at the boxes, Jonathan quickly avoided a blow to the head by rolling away. " _YOU MADE ME FACE MY CHILDHOOD FEAR!! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO THINK YOU CAN 'TALK IT OUT'?!!!_ " "Darlin' please!"

**_"DON'T CALL ME DARLING!!!!"_ **

Right after Edward's screech, he managed to hit Jonathan, thanks to the new fuel of anger. Jonathan was hit at one of his sides, he doubled-over instantly to the ground, hissing and cursing in pain while holding the side that would soon bruise purple. 

Edward used this chance to kick Jonathan's other side until Jonathan's back met the ground, using the same foot to stomp on his chest to pin him to the ground. Jonathan finally met Edward's eyes, that were burning green with rage, and if Jonathan looked closely, of hurt too.

"You're sick!" Edward's voice toned down, but strained. "But I didn't think you were this sick!!!" "Speak fer yerself!" Jonathan replied. "Ya ain't much different from me!" Jonathan silently cursed when the pressure on his chest worsened. " _And ya ain't any different from your pops as well!!!_ " Jonathan said without thinking.

Edward gasped at the remark as his eyes widened. At that moment, Jonathan realized his mistake, his unforgiving one yet.

"I..I didn't mean to-" Before Jonathan could finish, Edward screamed and went to stab the end of his cane into Jonathan's skull. Jonathan rolled off to a side that made Edward's cane stab into the ground instead. Jonathan quickly stumbled to his feet, but Edward was quicker, and he went back to swinging his cane at Jon immediately.

This time he was swinging frantically, to the point where it was a blur to Jonathan's eyes. It didn't seem like Edward would tire himself anytime soon, not in this intense state of anger and hurt he's fuelled by. " _YOU CROSSED THE FUCKING LINE JONATHAN CRANE!!!_ " Edward screeched. " _I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!_ " Jonathan yelled back.

" _ **LIAR!!!**_ " Edward screamed.

" ** _YOU'RE A LIAR!!! A DAMN DIRTY FUCKING LIAR!! YOU!!-_** _YOU-_...you…" Edward took a sharp intake of breath, 

Before Jonathan could say "Are you alright?", Edward dropped to his knees, and his cane fell out of his grasp and to ground. Jonathan didn't move, he didn't want to trigger another anger attack. Jonathan opened his mouth, but Edward interrupted him with a sudden sob instead, now tears streaming over his cheeks.

"You were right, I'm not any different from my d-dad." Edward said as he rubbed his palms over his eyes that continued to leak. "H-He called me a liar, and now I'm calling you a liar, a-and you were r-right." Edward's breath was now coming out in shuddering gasps. "I-I-I am just like him." Edward sucked in a long shaky breath. "I'm just like m-my father." 

Before Edward could continue, he felt his body wrapped around in a familiar warm, and Edward shuddered at the touch of Jonathan's arms hugging him close. "I was wrong." Jonathan said. "I was very, very wrong." Jonathan brushed his hand over Edward's hair. "You're nothin' like your father, Eddie." Jonathan cupped Edward's wet cheeks into his palms, his next words will be something he's never said to anyone in a long, long time.

" _I'm sorry._ " Jonathan hugged Edward's head to his chest. "I'm very, _very very_ sorry." Jonathan's voice now started to become shaky, almost like Edward's.

Edward's eyes swelled up in tears, then he buried his face into Jonathan's chest, sobbing his eyes out and wetting Jonathan's shirt in the process. Edward's hands clung to Jonathan's plaid shirt in fists, not letting go of it as he cried his heart out. Jonathan wasn't letting go of his lover anytime soon either, still hugging his head with fingers tangled in the brown hair.

The guilt was slowly taking over, it felt like his heart was crushing inside, and that he couldn't breath as the guilt was residing in his chest. If it wasn't bad before, Jonathan felt his eyes begin to swell, as tears never-before seen in Jonathan's eyes were starting to form. Jonathan immediately thought this wasn't ok, the "Master of Fear" crying isn't something Jonathan was proud of. But even then, "The Scarecrow" was still human underneath the get-up, still capable of human emotions.

No matter how hard he tries to hide them.

Jonathan leaned and kissed into Edward's hair, brushing his fingers while the brunette shuddered and shaked under him, still tugging his red plaid shirt. Jonathan moved a hand to rub down and up Edward's back, silently reassuring him of comfort. "..If it makes you any better." Jonathan said, at which Edward looked up with an eye at Jonathan. "You can put me in a death trap of yers, as revenge." Jonathan chuckled.

Edward chuckled too, but it was shaky and mostly muffled by Jonathan's shirt. "Intriguing offer, but no." Edward nuzzled his face into Jonathan's chest. "I don't want to fight anymore, I'm too tired for any acts of revenge." Jonathan sighed softly to Edward's hair. "Me too." "I want to sleep." "We can sleep, maybe even through the whole day...would you like that, Eddy-bear?" Edward gave a small smile at the use of the pet-name. "Please.." Edward muttered to his chest, sounding drowsy.

Jonathan, with great caution, peeled Edward away from his chest and into his arms, holding him like a bride on her wedding day. When Jonathan was standing to his feet, he made his way to the exit of the basement, not wanting to stay there any longer. When they reached the stairs, Edward spoke to Jonathan.

"I'm sorry for hitting you with my cane." Edward murmured, resting his head on Jonathan's bicep.

Jonathan thought for a moment..then he gave a small chuckle.

"It's alright." Jonathan kissed Edward's head. "I deserved it."

"Mmm, you did." Edward agreed, smiling drowsily.

Jonathan returned the smile, looking at Edward with such endearment. He's going to make it up to Edward, he isn't sure how, or when. But for right now, he just wants to rest with his lover in his arms, his and Edward's works can wait.

"I love you." Edward said.

"I love you too." Jonathan replied.

…

The End


End file.
